


Life in Westview | Pietro/Peter Maximoff x Reader

by churros_liz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fietro is Peter Maximoff, not Ralph Bohner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Life in Westview has been great. You have a job you love, amazing friends and neighbors, and a nice house. Nothing could be better. That was until you noticed a difference in the man you love. Memories of a life you don’t remember slowly flooded your mind.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Quicksilver/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Westview, New Jersey is a peaceful town. You work as a mechanic, and you’re the best one in town, but you’re also studying to be a teacher (you don’t remember who your professors are though nor have you seen any children around). You have your dream house with a beautiful yard that your dog loves to run around in while your cat watches from inside the home. Then there’s also your neighbors/friends. There’s Agnes who is an eccentric character (you haven’t met her husband Ralph yet but she always talks about him). There’s also Dottie and Phil Jones. Dottie is a bit rude, and you and Agnes often make snide comments about her. Then there’s Wanda and Vision.

Wanda has been your friend since… well since you could remember. You and her grew up in Sokovia together and then you moved to Westview just around the same time she and her husband moved there as well. They also have two adorable twin sons that you often babysit. They’re very energetic and love to play with your pets while their parents have their little arguments.

So yeah, life in Westview is great. You couldn’t wish to live anywhere else.

That was until you saw him again.

Pietro - or Peter as he likes to be called - Maximoff. He’s Wanda’s twin brother. He had decided to visit his sister for some family time. His energetic and goofy character has not changed from when you were little. When you saw him at your friend’s home, he greeted you with a squeezing bear-hug. Then he proceeded to ruffle your hair, calling you that nickname he always called you.

_‘Printsessa’_

Wait, no. That wasn’t it. He called you ‘ _pumpkin_ ’. He started calling you that after this one experiment of yours that involved a pumpkin exploded on you. He laughed so hard when he saw you covered in pumpkin guts. It took a couple of days to wash off the smell and the nickname just stuck. It was annoying at first but then it became an endearing term. Yeah. That’s what he called you.

“Earth to (y/n)” You turned to look at Peter. The two of you were currently looking after Billy and Tommy while Wanda and Vision were out doing their own separate things. The couple are currently having a rough patch so Wanda decided to treat herself to a spa trip while Vision was at work.

“Yeah?” You took a sip of your cup of tea.

“I said that we should show the boys our favorite movie growing up” He smirked.

“Oh yeah. _Anastasia_ ” You smiled. “You hated the fact that Wanda I would constantly play the movie, but you would always sing along and dance with me”

Peter’s smirk fell. He looked at you with a confused expression. “What? No. I’m talking about _Jumanji_ ”

Now it was your turn to be confused. You placed your tea down on your kitchen counter. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, c’mon” He playfully slapped your shoulder. “Don’t you remember how we would watch the movie after coming home from school and then sometimes we would even try to play out the movie ourselves? We even created our own board”

You continued to look at him confused. You don’t remember that at all. You remember sitting down on the floor of the Maximoff home and the VCR playing _Anastasia_. Pietro would groan over the fact that you and Wanda would constantly be watching the movie. It wasn’t until you’d pull Pietro up and make him dance with you during _Once Upon A December_ that he would smile. You don’t remember watching _Jumanji_ as much as you watched _Anastasia_. It was even the reason why he called you printsessa.

“Oh. Yeah,” You forced a smile. “How could I forget? Silly me”

Peter laughed. He ruffled your hair again. “Silly pumpkin”

_‘But I guess you’re my silly printsessa’_

You remember a soft voice with a thick Sokovian accent. A memory of you laughing alongside a silver-haired man. He looked different from the speedster you’re with now. You stared at Peter. He was eating some snacks you guys were preparing for the twins and was heading back to the living room.

“Pietro” You called.

“Yeah?” He glanced back at you.

“What happened to your accent?” You fiddled with your teabag.

“What happened to yours?” He smirked before walking away.

You didn’t exactly expect that answer. In all honesty, you hadn’t realized that your own accent was gone. When did it disappear? Wanda’s accent was gone as well. Did the two of you just lose it over the years you’ve been in the U.S.? Wait. How long have you been here? Why can’t you remember these details?

“(y/n)” Billy appeared in front of you. You were so zoned out that you didn’t see him come in. He looked at you with a bit of concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, why’d you ask?” You smiled at him. His concern didn’t waver. You let out a little huff of air. This kid is quite the observer. You pulled him into a side hug and patted his head. “Really, I’m fine. I’m just tired. I think I’ll rest a bit upstairs. Make sure your uncle doesn’t destroy anything”

“You got it” He smiled at you and ran off. You sighed and looked at the family pictures you have decorating around. There were pictures of you and your parents. Parents that you don’t seem to remember. An education you had but don’t remember experiencing. 

You laid down on your bed. A headache was starting to build up. The moment you closed your eyes, all of the objects in your room started to change.

_You opened your eyes to find yourself on an apartment complex’s roof. The rundown city you grew up in looked beautiful in your eyes. You could hear a couple of children laughing as they ran around and played with one another. You saw people walking through the night market, smiling while they gave each other up-lifting words. The corner of your lips lifted into a smile when you saw three children run around, playing heroes._

_A sudden cold breeze blew behind you. You turned around to see a silver-haired man smiling at you. It was the man you remembered from earlier. He had a little scruff of a beard and wore blue and grey sweats. His blue eyes had a glint to them, making them look like they sparkled, as he stared at you. You felt your heartbeat quicken while staring at him._

_“Pietro…?” You stepped toward him._

_“Hey there, printsessa” Hearing his thick accent made you want to break down and cry. His crooked smirk reminded you of a nicer time. A time before… before what? There’s something you’re not remembering. “It’s been a while”_

_“W-Why are you here?” You looked around the surrounding area. “Why are we in Sokovia? Where are Billy and Tommy?”_

_“Don’t worry, they’re fine. They’re with the other Pietro - or Peter, whatever the hell he calls himself” He brought his hands up to caress your face. Your brows furrowed together in confusion. You wanted to ask him what he meant by ‘the other Pietro’, but you could only think about him being in front of you._

_His hands were rough yet soft at the same time. His thumbs gently caressed your cheeks, wiping away the tears you didn’t know you were shedding. You placed your hands on his chest. He’s breathing. You could feel his heartbeat against your palms. You felt your chest tighten. Why is this making you cry? Why is seeing him making you so happy?_

_“Pietro,” You looked up at him. The two of you were so close that if you were to move just a bit forward, you could kiss him. He nuzzled his nose against yours. You so badly wanted to kiss him. “What is happening to me?”_

_He leaned back, his hands moving to your waist, and smiled. “Don’t you remember?”_

_“Remember what?” You tilted your head._

_In a split second, everything around you had changed. The building you were on was destroyed and all of the surrounding ones were being evacuated. The people of Sokovia were crying and shouting for their friends and family. There were robots flying and running around, attacking anyone and anything in sight. You saw a group of six people fighting the said robots._

_“Those are… the Avengers” You looked at the team of heroes. Your eyes then widened when you saw Wanda, Pietro, and yourself joining them. You took a step back. Your headache was acting up again._

_Memories began to flood in your mind. You meeting the Maximoffs for the first time. The bomb that had fallen on your apartment building, crushing your family to death. Pietro and Wanda helping you out of the debris. The three of you being experimented on by Hydra and gaining powers. Wanda got telekinesis, reality manipulation, and telepathy, Pietro got super-speed powers, and you got the ability to fly and manipulate water. You were also an empath like Wanda. You can feel everything that a person may be feeling and can alter their emotions. Thanks to Wanda, you learned to use mind control but never dared to use that power toward your loved ones. You also learned to do various other things during your time with the Avengers._

_More memories came. You and Pietro running off during training for some time alone. The two of you sharing secrets and falling in love. Wanda approving of the relationship after a training session, telling you two that you weren’t keeping your relationship that much of a secret. You remember the fall of Hydra. The three of you uniting with Ultron to defeat the Avengers, only to team up with them in the end. And then…_

_‘You better come back to me’ You pulled Pietro into a heated kiss. You could feel him smirk as the world around you slowed down._

_‘I would be an idiot not to’ He pulled away. You giggled as he blew you a kiss while speeding off to fight more of Ultron’s robots._

_You started to remember everything that led up to now. The incident in Lagos. The fall-out between Steve and Tony that caused the Avengers to break up. You went into hiding afterward with Vision and Wanda. The two of them had fallen in love and were out during the night when some of Thanos’ men attacked them. That incident then led to a whole other adventure. One that caused the deaths of your friends._

_“You alright there, printsessa?” Pietro wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You didn’t dare to look at him. You just continued to stare at the scene before you. More tears began to flow when you saw Ultron’s robots kill the love of your life._

_You saw yourself burst into tears. Your powers began to radiate off of you, turning the water molecules in the atmosphere into sharp icicles that pierced into Ultron’s machines. You sensed Wanda’s magic as well going off as well. She sensed his death just now too._

_You flew where Pietro laid and pulled him into your lap. You were able to feel his pain. You could feel his soul slipping away. You began to hover your hands over his wounds, trying to stop his bleeding but it was useless. You couldn’t save him. ‘No, no, no, no. Pietro, stay with me. C’mon. Please’_

_Then you heard his voice in your head speaking to you. ‘I’m sorry, printsessa…. I love you’_

_And then you felt the last bit of his soul disappear. You let out more cries. The present you turned away from the vision._

_“You’re not real” Your voice wavered. You’re experiencing his death all over again. You’re starting to feel those same emotions once more. If you looked at the man beside you right now, you would see the bleeding corpse that you held and cried all those years ago. You can’t bear to see him like that again. “You’re dead. You’re only a figment of my memories of you”_

_“I’m glad you remembered now”_

The dream faded away and you woke up with tear stains covering your cheeks. You looked around your room to see all of the photo frames you had cracked. You could hear Peter and the twins laughing from downstairs. Your chest tightened once more. The speedster downstairs isn’t your love. He’s someone else with entirely different memories. He’s not your Pietro. In fact, this entire place isn’t your home.

You got up and quickly went downstairs. The boys hushed their conversation and called to you, but you ignored them. You don’t want to talk to them right now. You have to find Wanda.


	2. Chapter 2

You stormed across the street to see Wanda walking up to her home, carrying some shopping bags. A car was driving by but with a wave of your hand the wheels had frozen over, making the car stop right before he could run you over. Wanda noticed your angered state and stopped in her steps. This was the first time she has ever seen you use your powers here in Westview. The surrounding neighbors stopped what they were doing to stare at you.

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” Her voice was filled with concern.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Your eyes were starting to change colors. They do that depending on your emotions. They were currently glowing red. Anger. Wanda took this as a sign that this conversation should be in private.

“Okay. C’mon” She led you inside her home. You stared at the place you’ve been to so many times. The photos on the wall of her life with Vision were all a lie. That never happened. She turned to you. “Now, I’m guessing you remember -”

“ _I remember everything!_ ” You yelled, starling her. “And I know that this whole place is - is a goddamn prison that _you_ created! You are fucking controlling them, Wanda! Everyone in this town is not here by their own free will. You took them from their homes! And Pietro - you _fucking_ replaced Pietro! Your own brother!”

“I did not do that,” Wanda defended. “Pietro… he appeared all on his own - and everyone else - well, they’re -”

“Don’t you _dare_ try to make an excuse for kidnapping!” You glared. “Gosh, Wanda. What the hell were you thinking? Creating this place, bringing Vision and Pietro back to life - oh my god, and the twins! Did you steal them? Wait, no, that wouldn’t make sense. It’s obvious that they have powers themselves so they couldn’t be just random boys”

“(y/n), calm down. Breathe” She started to speak in a calming voice. The two of you sat down on the sofa. She wrapped an arm around you. You were astonished by how calmly she was being right now. It annoyed you.

You pulled away from her. Her expression fell when she saw the way you looked at her. It was a face of disappointment. You’ve never looked at her that way before. The two of you have never once gotten into a serious fight before. Sure, there were insignificant arguments before, but those were like any sibling banter. She thought of you as a sister and you thought of her like that as well. You, Pietro, and her were three peas in a pod. You even used to call yourselves _the Three Musketeers_. That’s how close you all were. So why… why are you upset? She thought that out of everybody, you would understand her.

“I don’t know how this all started” She confessed. “I - I just… figured that… it wouldn’t be so bad. Everyone else gets to be happy, but I - I lost everything. My family, my home… Vision. Why can’t I be happy? Why can’t I just live the life I wanted? With everyone that I love. Why is that so bad?”

“But don’t you see, Wanda, you _didn’t lose_ everything. I’m still here” You grabbed her hands. She was starting to cry. You leaned forward to place your forehead on hers. “We both experienced the same amount of loss. For fucks’ sake, Pietro and I wanted to get married and have our own family. We wanted to live regular lives before Ultron… I wished we could all have what we wanted but that doesn’t mean you should manipulate reality to your liking. So, please _sestra_ , please stop what you’re doing and let everyone go. We can grieve together. We can find happiness once again”

Wanda pulled away from you. She looked like she was about to say something until the door busted open and Agnes came rushing in. She had her usual bright smile on her face and looked just as brainwashed as the rest of Westview. You sensed that there was more though. You could feel that her mind was different than everybody in town. She didn’t feel like she was brainwashed.

“Well, what’s going on here?” She stared at you and Wanda.

“It’s nothing, really, Agnes” Wanda wiped away her tears. She forced a smile and stood up to greet her friend. “We were just, uh, talking about some personal stuff”

“Yeah, and we weren’t finished” You faked a smile.

“Oh” Agnes looked back at Wanda, almost as if asking if she should go. Wanda looked uncertain. The former avenger had gone to have a relaxation day only to come back more stressed than ever. Agnes pouted her lips. She went to stand beside your best friend. “Wanda, you don’t look so well. How about you two finish up that conversation later? That way you can both clear your minds and talk without crying.”

“No, I don’t think so -”

“I think that’s a good idea” Wanda turned to you. You stared at her in disbelief. She took a step toward you, and you took one step back. She opened her mouth to say something again but you just turned the other way. “(y/n)”

“No, Wanda” You glanced back at her, your eyes glowing red again. Agnes turned the other way, twirling her hair as a way to say she isn’t paying attention. You stepped toward Wanda again so you could whisper to her. “Do you want to know something? You brainwashing me wasn’t the worst thing that fucking happened to me. It was the fact that I had to relieve Pietro’s death all over again” 

“I - I’m sorry” Wanda quickly placed her hands on the side of your face. Your eyes started to change colors again until they landed on back to your original (e/c) orbs. The sadness and anger you once felt disappeared in an instant. You were no longer glaring at her, but smiling at her.

“No, I’m sorry” You pulled her into a hug. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad over something stupid. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course” She smiled at you. “And, hey, I’m sure you and my brother will be happy someday too”

“Thanks” You glanced at Agnes, who gave a little wave of her fingers to you, and then back at Wanda. “Well, I’ll go inform the boys that you’re back. I’m sure they’ll be excited to see what gifts you got in those bags. See you”

You kissed her cheek before walking out of the house. As you crossed the street, you heard a faint voice in the back of your head. It was calling out to you yet you paid it no mind. You entered your home looking more relaxed than before you left.

The twins were arguing over who is the best character in the movie they were watching. They had your dog and cat resting on their laps. Pietro - actually, Peter was sitting on the couch, his feet resting on your coffee table, and he was throwing popcorn into his mouth. You smiled at the heartwarming scene. Peter noticed you from where he was sitting.

“Hey, pumpkin!” He grinned. You went over to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around you as you snuggled into his side. You kissed his cheek. “What were you so mad about earlier?”

“I’ll tell you later” You rested your head on his shoulder. The boys had turned to look at you. Billy looked more worried than before. “Your mom is back, by the way, and I saw that she had some bags with gifts in them”

That seemed to have erased their concern. They looked at you before running out of your house. You and Pietro Peter laughed as you watched them go. He looked back at you with a soft gaze. He stroked a piece of your (h/c) hair behind your ear to gain your attention. You smiled at him.

“Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He booped your nose. You scrunch your face.

You stared off into the distance, trying to remember what you were mad about. “I… honestly can’t remember”

Why can’t you remember? You were feeling guilty just a moment ago. You even apologized to Wanda. But for what?

“Then I guess it wasn’t that important” He rubbed your back. You glanced back at him. The questions you had disappeared. You didn’t care about that stuff anymore. You only cared about the man in front of you.

“I guess so” You leaned back into him.

“You know, we got the whole house to ourselves now” He whispered into your ear. “You know what that means?”

You giggled and smirked at him. He raised his eyebrows at you. Without saying a word, he threw you over his shoulder and sped upstairs. 

—-

Westview is a peaceful town. Nothing ever happens here. You’re happy here. You have a beautiful home, amazing friends, and a loving husband. You were now (y/n) (l/n)-Maximoff.

If someone asked how Peter proposed or if they asked about the wedding itself, you wouldn’t be able to tell them. You just woke up one day with Peter sleeping next to you and there was a ring on your finger. Wedding photos were added around your home. You had a split-second thought wondering how this all happened until your husband woke up and those thoughts vanished.

“Mornin’, pumpkin?” Peter kissed your shoulder.

“Morning” You smiled at him.

“I’mma go make breakfast” He ran off in a split second. You let out a little huff of air out of surprise.

Shaking your head, your smile growing a bit wider, you got up from the bed and went to get ready for the day. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed your reflection in your vanity mirror. There was a photo frame of you and Peter that had many pictures of the two of you traveling all around the world. You don’t seem to remember any of those trips. You looked up at your reflection. For a second, your eyes had glowed a bright blue. You blinked. Your eyes were their normal shade of (e/c).

“Breakfast is ready” Peter’s voice took you out of your thoughts.

“Coming!”

Oh well. It’s probably your mind playing tricks on you. Plus, knowing Peter, those travels must have been only a split second for the photos. Your smile returned to your lips. Living in Westview must have been the greatest decision in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this story on my Tumblr a couple of days ago, and I just want to say that I'm still not over the fact that Marvel really played us like that with Fietro being Ralph.


End file.
